The Doctor and Sara
by mylittleshipocean
Summary: A tragedy happens that rips the Sidle family apart. Sara now a silent, lonely teenager bumps into a strange man in a tweed jacket on her way back from school.


**Been in my mind for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither CSI or Doctor Who. But if I did … damn you'd know about it**

* * *

"Mom?" Sara called as she stepped into the house closing the front door behind her"Momma you there?". She carefully hung her school bag up and stacked her shoes neatly before heading upstairs. She found her mother sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong Mom?"  
"We can't live like this. We can't stay here ... he'll kill us"  
Sara sat down next to her crying parent "What do you mean?"  
Realizing that her daughter was only young and didn't completely understand she wiped her eyes "Nothing Sara. Nothing. We should go get dinner ready"  
"Okay" Sara agreed.

"I'm home!" Sara's dad shouted as he stomped in.  
"Dinners nearly ready Dad"  
"Why isn't it already made?"  
"We weren't sure when you'd be home"  
"Thats no excuse!" He roared  
"Agh" Sara yelped as he slapped her hard "Sorry Daddy"  
"You should be!" His eyes blazed with anger as Sara scurried back into the kitchen "I wasn't finished with you!" He followed her into the kitchen and swung a punch at her. The blow caught her left cheek and the force threw her over. He kicked at her stomach making her cry out in pain.  
"I'm sorry Daddy" she wept "I won't do it again"  
"No you won't you bitch" he aimed another kick at her and another and another.  
"Please" she begged "Please"  
He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet shoving her into the kitchen unit. With one final punch he left her bleeding, bruised and sobbing. Sara groped for a tissue to wipe her face before turning and carrying on with dinner.  
A scream came from the other room "You'll never hurt my Sara again". It was her mothers voice. Sara noticed that a kitchen knife was missing so ran to investigate. Her mother was knelt by her father who was lying in a pool of blood. She was stabbing him over and over again. Sara just stood dumbfounded.  
"Sara go!" Her mother yelled at her. Sara obliged. She dived onto her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

30 seconds later her mother came up with a phone in her hand. She sat next to Sara and dialled 911.  
"911 whats your emergency?" A woman asked trying and failing to sound cheerful and welcoming.  
"I stabbed my husband"  
"Okay ... can you tell me your name and where you are?"  
She told the operator.  
"Mrs Sidle is there anyone with you?"  
"My daughter Sara. I couldn't let him hurt her again" her voice portrayed no emotion.  
"Did your husband abuse you?"  
"Yes"  
"The police are on their way"

The police arrived and arrested Sara's mom for murder. She barely got to say goodbye to Sara before she was taken away. Social workers came for Sara, she refused to even acknowledge their existence as the dragged the to the waiting car. No tears fell - she did not feel sad. No relief flooded her tiny features - she did not feel happy. She felt nothing. The other kids at the care home stayed well clear of her silent stoney stares scared them.

She was walking home from school one day the ever present vacancy on her face when she saw a man in a tweed jacket siting alone on the playground swings. He was swinging ever so slightly humming a tune she didn't recognize.  
"Hello" he said cheerily "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"  
It took Sara a moment to realize that the strange man was addressing her "Sara" she was shocked to hear her own voice as it was the first time she had spoken in many months.  
"Well then Sara, why don't you have a seat?" He patted the empty swing next to him.  
Cautiously she approached him "Who are you?"  
"I told you ... I'm the Doctor" he grinned stupidly.  
"Did Elsie call you? She tells everyone that I need a doctor" Sara began to back away.  
"I'm not that kind of doctor Sara. Who's Elsie?"  
"My social worker. All the others think I'm crazy"  
"Why do they think that?"  
"I never talk. Never cry. Never smile"  
"Well Sara if you're crazy then so am I"  
Sara was now sat next to him. For some unknown reason she felt safe with him beside her "So what kind of doctor are you?"  
"The best kind." When Sara looked at him blankly he took her small hand "Let me show you"  
Sara followed him until they reached a royal blue telephone box "I don't get it. You said you were a doctor not a policeman"  
"I said I was THE Doctor" he pushed open the door and stood so he was blocking her view "You wanted to know who I was. I'm a madman with a box" he moved to the side with a flourish so she could see the inside.  
"What is it?" She sat down by the console still looking around in awe.  
"She's a TARDIS. She can fly through space and time. What'd you say we take her for a ride?"  
"Yes" but before the Doctor could pull the lever she stopped him "Doctor you said you were a madman with a box. Doesn't that make me crazy too?"  
"You can be whatever you want Sara"  
She leaned forward "All the best people are crazy" she grinned at him as she realized she had said more to this strange unknown man in the past 5 minutes than she had said in the past year.  
"Alice in Wonderland nice! You ready?" he returned the stupid grin to her  
Sara nodded her curly brown head.

Yanking down the lever he shouted at the top of his lungs "GERONIMO!"

Sara and the Doctor were both thrown sideways as the desperately grabbed onto anything they could. He only just managed to catch the falling girl before she was flung over the railing. He expected her to be terrified but when she looked up at him her face was a picture of sheer delight as she laughed as loud as possible "Geronimo? Really?"

"Yep"

* * *

**Want me to continue with their travels?**


End file.
